


Dance, Fool [ON HIATUS]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the dancings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Dancing, M/M, Marco gettin' his flirt on, eventual NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has, once again, been dragged out of his apartment by Reiner and Company. Once again, Jean tries his best to tolerate the loud music and drunkeness of the club he's been forced to. But this time, something changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Fool [ON HIATUS]

 

I was pissed.

That in itself wasn’t unusual, but the situation- you know what? No, the situation was actually pretty fucking normal for me.

Once a-goddamn-gain, I’d been dragged out of my apartment to some shitty club. With fucking Reiner and Co., no less. 

To quote Reiner, “Some time out of your shoebox will do you good, Kirschtein!” 

Beefy asshole.

I was leaning against the wall next to the bar, sipping a drink and wondering how long it would take me to walk through Sina to get to the dorms across from Trost Uni. Oh right, all fucking night through the ghetto neighborhood because of _fucking Reiner!_ Christ, I had enough friends, and I needed to get some sleep if I wanted to get any shit done tomorrow, but instead I had to go out with these idiots. University was already tough as shit without them trying to make me “get some action”. 

A crash reached my ears as the club’s door was thrown open.

Speaking of idiots…

"Jean!" two singsong voices called out in unison, and I was confronted with the sight of Connie and Sasha’s faces swirling in and out of focus as they grabbed me and spun me around and around in circles. We stopped suddenly, and Sasha’s ponytail smacked me in the face as Connie turned to look at her with a mischievous grin. After I had regained my sense of equilibrium, they grabbed me and without further ado, dragged me out directly into the dance floor. I spluttered as they dragged me around, yelling to everyone, 

"Hey! Jean Kirschstein is here and he never sees the light of day!" and "Contribute to society and take a shelter animal home today!"  
Shoving their way through the crowd, they soon got distracted and left me behind in the center of the mass, leaving me lost and a strange mixture of pissed and relieved. I had no clue where I was in the club, or if I was even on the dance floor anymore. I made an attempt at getting through the crowd, but the people closed like walls around me, leaving me stranded.

Shit.  
  


Half an hour later, I was still being pushed in circles around by the crowd, riding out the night as the song changed again. I had already settled on the rhythm of the crowd, avoiding contact, and I was still pissed about the wasted night.

 _Well, at least it can’t get any worse than this,_ I thought resignedly. And apparently, the universe was having a fucking grand old time messing with me, because as soon this thought crossed my mind I was unceremoniously shoved out of the way by none other then Eren _fuckin’_ Jaegar. I turned so I could swear at him, ignoring everyone else, but I was suddenly at the edge of a massive ring that had hollowed out. I was still on the dance floor after all, but what really got my attention was the fact that Jaegar was standing on one end of the ring, shouting and waving at the DJ. Meanwhile, the other end of the ring was jostling, making way for someone I couldn’t see.

Someone yelled something in the back of the herd, and everyone in earshot cheered, taking up the chant until it was obvious what was about to happen.

Some poor bastard had challenged Jaegar to a dance off.

 _"DANCE OFF! DANCE OFF! DANCE OFF!"_ The masses demanded, and I winced at the memory of my own experience in this area. No one beat Eren in a dance off. No one. For such a violent, insane bastard, he really could dance. Unfortunately, drunken 16-year-old me wasn’t partial to that knowledge in high school. I glanced away, my face heating. The music stopped, then changed abruptly, and war flashbacks stabbed at me. This was the same song Jaegar had kicked my ass with in high school, and I stared with a scowl on my face as he started.

Needless to say, he killed it. The crowd screamed, yelled, gasped, and in general tried to mimic 10,000 bulls and seagulls to the best of their abilities. When he did a backflip as the song finished, he threw his jacket out at random, which happened to be in the exact spot my face was in. I was instantaneously mauled by several teenage girls, making me swear and step forward to extricate myself from the mosh pit quickly forming.

Apparently, the new guy had already picked his song, because the first few notes began to pick up volume. It wasn’t a song I had ever heard before. I was making a mental note to look for it later when I saw him for the first time.

My breath stopped. My heart stopped. My brain stopped. Everything was just gone, and time seemed to slow down as I watched him take off his hoodie.

He was taller than me, tan, with freckles splattered across his face and neck. He had a black undercut, and as his t-shirt lifted with his hoodie, I got a good look at his stomach. It was taut, not really that muscled, but smooth and flat. As his t-shirt fell down to cover his torso, my eyes slowly flicked down, then roved back up as I tried to take everything about him in.

He wore plain black jeans and tennis shoes, with a My Chemical Romance album splayed across his shirt. His biceps flexed momentarily, again not as muscled, but still really ni- _Wait, what_. He reached up to crack his neck, and as he dropped his arms to his sides again, I looked at his face.

His nose slanted down just barely smoothly, his eyebrows raised. But what really got me was his expression.

He was smirking, but not in a harsh way. It was a coy, knowing smirk that made me want to know what he knew. His eyes were half-lidded, relaxed, and a deep chocolate brown.

I will swear to my fucking grave against it, but lets get actual here. I shakily breathed out in a completely manly way as soon as my lungs started working again.

Suddenly, the world sped up to normal speed, and I realized I was standing there frozen. I shook my head, internally slapping myself. What are you, a fucking star-struck teenage girl? I thought, straightening my face out as I pretended to watch disinterestedly. He smoothed his face and closed his eyes, getting ready. I looked at him with an A+ neutral expression.

But then the music picked up, and I was fucked.

He turned into liquid grace before my eyes, dipping his shoulders and bending his knees smoothly as the music dropped in pitch, slowly rising as the song did. He turned slowly as he rose, twisting so that his whole body followed a spiral track upwards. Once he was straightened up again, he gently threw his head forward so his shoulders slumped slightly and rose again, closing his eyes.

He started shifting his shoulders with the beat as his head came up, smoothly gliding his legs beneath him, keeping his upper body still the entire time. The drop crept up, and I watched openmouthed as his shoulders started moving mechanically with the beat. The bass dropped out for a moment, and he froze. When the song dropped, so did my stomach.

He snapped his head up, eyes flying open, and he spun on the spot, stopping himself and beginning to dance as if he were a river. He moved so quickly, so gracefully, I just kind of… zoned out and enjoyed watching him.

At one point, he dropped to the floor as if he were boneless, then spun up again, moving so swiftly that a girl screamed somewhere. I watched in a totally normal fashion, and suddenly he was everywhere, and he twisted towards me. Everyone around me stepped back by instinct, but I remained rooted to the spot, and time slowed again. He stopped a mere inch from my face, gave me a once-over, and smirked. My heart stuttered. I could’ve counted all his freckles.

But then he slid away again, and the crowd re-formed around me. I blinked a lot. _Get your head in the game, fucktard!_

As the song began to wind down, so did he, turning into the slow mover I saw at the beginning before doing small, short moves. He ended by sinking slowly to the floor, his palms flat on the ground, head down.

Silence. Absolute, total, deadweight silence. Then he looked up, smirk in place, and the room exploded.

Everyone was cheering. Sasha and Connie were bounding through the crowd, causing general mayhem, while the crowd converged on the new kid and lifted him up. Hell, even

Jaegar was nodding, albeit with the expression of someone who had had constipation for eight weeks. It got quiet as someone asked the new kid a question, and then everyone was yelling,

 _"MAR-CO! MAR-CO! MAR-CO!"_

Marco looked around the room from the shoulders of the crowd, and he broke out into a smile, not a smirk, and started laughing as the crowd bounced him around. He threw his head back and his eyes crinkled, and I found myself smiling inexplicably. I went to join the crowd, and for an instant- it wasn’t even two seconds- our eyes met.

The half-lidded smirk was in place again. My heart tried to kill itself with a grenade.

It changed something, though, and I thought, _The fuck?_ What was my heart trying to break out of my chest for? It’s not like I was-

Slamming into my ribcage with the force of one of Reiner’s tackles, I realized.

I thought he was really goddamn hot.

And I had no problem with it whatsoever.

I stopped dead, and I couldn’t even goddamn panic properly, my mind had died. The Marco guy was still looking at me, and he slid off the shoulders of the crowd and started walking towards me, waving slightly. He had that sly smirk on his face again.

So I did the rational thing.

I ran.

**Author's Note:**

> jean u knucklebutt go woo yo man
> 
> Song that Marco dances to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ET70ZqOAFW0


End file.
